Their First Time
by Hikari no Kasai
Summary: A perfect date can lead to a lot of things. In this case, it led to their first time. Jarlos. Companion to "One In A Million".


Me: Well, this is my first M rated fic….I hope you all like it. This happens just after chapter 5 in "One In A Million". I don't own BTR. **Shoutouts to Underworldchick-n-VMKPirate, who keeps me going, and Tawneejboyd14, for being a friend that I won't ever forget. I love you girls! (heart)**

* * *

><p>"Babe? Are you...crying?"<p>

"No," Carlos said as he sniffled and wiped his eyes. Noticing the doubting look James was giving him, he stopped trying. "Yes…"

"Awww!" James cooed. He couldn't help but find it sweet that the smaller was brought to tears by the movie. Carlos buried his face into James' chest and groaned.

"Thanks for making it embarrassing," he mumbled. James frowned and looked down at him.

"It's not embarrassing…it's sweet," he said, tilting Carlos' head up. He smiled and kissed him softly. Carlos instantly kissed back and shifted himself so that he was straddling his lover. James instinctively brought his hands up to clutch Carlos' hips. James deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms completely around Carlos' waist, Carlos wrapping his arms around James' neck. They kept going at it, pulling away only when absolutely necessary for breath, then going right back in. James eventually moved his hands down, feeling up Carlos' butt. Carlos just moaned, tightening his grip before unconsciously grinding up against James. James gasped, squeezing Carlos' butt as a reflex. James looked at Carlos lustfully, knowing that he just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Bedroom. Now." Carlos just nodded, tightening his grip as James stood up, and wrapping his legs around his waist. Once they were in the safety of their bedroom, James clicked the lock and dropped Carlos on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked quickly as he yanked his shirt off. Carlos finished removing his own shirt before nodding. James was on top of him in the blink of an eye, sucking and licking every exposed patch of skin. He left a mark every few inches, until Carlos brought his knee up to his hip and flipped over on top of him. He slid down so that his bottom was directly over James' prominent erection. He began to wiggle his hips the slightest bit, earning a needy moan in response. Carlos smirked and undid James' belt.

"I'm gonna make this the best night of your life, Jaime." Carlos whispered seductively as he bent over to kiss James.

"And I'll make it the best night of yours." James returned the kiss, the pressure between each of their legs increasing. Carlos reached down and pulled James' belt off, not breaking the kiss as he reached into James pants, feeling James' length, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"More, Babe, more!" Carlos could see James was complete putty in his hands, and was prepared to take full advantage of it….although, he had no idea what he was doing. He gently squeezed, earning another moan. Guessing that he was doing something right, he continued to squeeze, which kept earning him more and more moans. Gaining some confidence, Carlos started rubbing up and down James' length, making him moan even louder.

"Am I…doing it right, James?" Carlos asked nervously, halting his actions. James whined.

"Y-yeah. You're perfectly fine, Babe. Just, keep going. Do what feels right to you." James pulled his jeans off, revealing the rather large tent in his boxers. Carlos let out a deep breath before pulling James' boxers off. James was a very good size, at least nine inches long, and seven or eight inches around. Carlos gulped, intimidated by his size, pulling back slightly. James could see that Carlos was too nervous to continue on, so he decided to take charge.

Flipping back on top of Carlos, James captured his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. Carlos wrapped his arms around James' neck, pulling them even deeper into the kiss. James reached down and felt Carlos' length through his jeans, causing Carlos to groan. James continued his ministrations, eventually unbuckling Carlos' jeans and pulling them down, along with his boxers. What James saw brought him to a halt.

"Dear Lord, Carlos! You're enormous!" Carlos blushed. He was as big as James, if not bigger. Nine and a half inches long, a definite eight inches around.

"Stop….you're embarrassing me." Carlos tried to hide himself by crossing his legs. James stopped him by holding down his hips.

"No, don't ever feel like you have to hide yourself from me. I want to see you, completely." James bent back down to kiss Carlos, removing any doubts from Carlos' mind. The kiss grew in passion, their tongues wrestling within their mouths. They groped at each other, James somehow finding himself laying over Carlos. James reached down and grabbed hold of Carlos' length, rubbing up and down. Carlos let out several moans that turned James on even more. "Are you ready Babe?" Carlos blushed before slowly nodding. James pulled back, lifting Carlos' legs up and laying them on his shoulders.

"James, please…go slow." James just nodded as he leant forward, capturing Carlos' lips. Slowly, he slid the tip into Carlos, causing Carlos to grunt slightly in pain. James paused, but only for a second, before continuing to slowly press himself into his lover. Carlos started tearing up, crying out in pain. "It hurts! Oh God, it hurts! Please stop!" James stopped immediately, leaning down and kissing away Carlos' tears.

"Tell me when you're ready, Babe. I'll wait for you." James knew it would be very hard to wait, seeing as the urge to move to relieve the tension in his aching member was almost unbearable. Still, he waited, leaning to Carlos' neck and gently kissing and sucking on the skin there, trying to take Carlos' mind off of the pain. Carlos tried to relax, but it felt like having a very hot soda can being forced into his butt, and he held as still as he could to try to stop the pain, focusing on James giving him a hickey.

"Okay…I'm ready." Carlos whispered as the pain slowly subsided, turning to pleasure just as slowly. Something inside told him he was meant to do this, despite the fact that they were both boys. Something told him he was built for this. James nodded, continuing to slide in slowly. He kissed Carlos' new hickey whenever his lover started to feel pain again. Once he was completely surrounded by the tight heat that was Carlos, he looked down at him.

"Tell me when to move." James murmured, kissing along Carlos' jaw line and leaving a soft kiss on his lips. After a few long seconds, Carlos nodded. James pulled back, so that only the tip remained inside, and thrust back in quickly. Both moaned at the rush of pleasure, grasping at each other desperately. James pulled back out, thrusting back in after a moment, causing them both to moan again. James and Carlos slowly built a rhythm, Carlos bringing his hips up to meet James' thrusts, heightening both of their pleasures.

Then, they started moving faster, small grunts and moans of pleasure filling the air. James was pressing into him faster and harder, wiping away any remnants of pain he might have felt. He clung to James' neck pulling him in for kiss after kiss. After a few more thrusts, James hit Carlos' prostate.

Carlos moaned in pleasure. "Hit it again." He commanded. James readily obeyed, slamming into Carlos' sweet spot over and over again. "So good, Jaime! Mas, mas, por favor! Ah!" Carlos couldn't help slipping into Spanish from the pleasure. They were sweating profusely, the slap of skin on skin almost as loud as their moans and grunts. "Harder!" Both knew that they were fast approaching their climaxes, and could reach them at any moment. Suddenly, James lifted Carlos' hips a little higher, slamming in at a slightly different angle, bringing them even more pleasure. James reached down, stroking Carlos' member in time with his thrusts.

"Do you like that, Babe? Do you feel good? Ahh!" James could hardly take it. His thrusts started becoming more shallow and erratic as he neared his orgasm. He knew Carlos had to be close, receiving double the pleasure.

"James, I'm gonna-" Before the young man could finish his sentence, he released his seed all over his and James' chests. As Carlos' muscles clenched around him, James felt himself hitting his peak, as a rush of absolute pleasure rushed through him. With one more thrust, James emptied himself deep inside Carlos. Both were breathing deeply as they laid there, holding each other. Slowly, James slid himself out.

"That…was…amazing." James managed between breaths. He turned and held Carlos in his arms, kissing his neck and jaw line. "I love you…I love you so much…I wish I could feel what you felt."

"Well, there's a way you can feel some of it…" Carlos blushed profusely. James looked at him, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Carlos didn't answer. He just slid up and started kissing James. James didn't question it, he just reciprocated the kiss. Soon enough, Carlos licked James' bottom lip. James was confused, seeing as he usually dominated the kiss. He let Carlos in anyway, letting the Latino dominate their kiss.

"Do you want to feel what I feel?" Carlos asked, breathless from the kiss. James just nodded, catching his breath. Carlos Reached up and started rubbing James' right nipple, lowering his mouth to the left one. James moaned, reaching up and winding his fingers into Carlos' hair.

"What are you doing, Babe?" Carlos just continued his ministrations, suddenly biting down on James' nipple, causing the other to moan out in pleasure. "Oh God, please keep going!" Both boys were completely re-aroused by that point. Carlos took advantage of that, reaching down and rubbing James' member with his hand. James was a hot mess, moaning and squirming under Carlos.

"Are you ready, Jaime?" Carlos pulled back, still rubbing James' member and nipple. James nodded breathlessly, still moaning. Carlos scooted closer, pulling James' legs over his shoulders and leaning forward. "I told you this would be the best night of your life. I intend to keep that promise." Carlos slowly pushed the tip of his member in, still tweaking his lover's nipple. James stilled, slightly uncomfortable with the intrusion, but let Carlos continue. Carlos slowly pushed in, little bit by little bit, kissing James' neck, nipples, and lips whenever James made noises of pain or protest. Finally, Carlos was completely filling James, who had small tears running down his face.

"Oh my God, Babe, you're so huge. It hurts so bad!" Carlos leaned down, kissing James sweetly.

"Shh, it's okay, Jaime. There's no more. From here on out, it's just pleasure. Tell me when, Jamie." James waited a few more seconds before nodding, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck. Carlos slowly pulled out, leaving an inch or so left inside James. Eager to return to their closeness, Carlos slid back in quickly, causing them both to moan loudly. "Ah, you're so tight. I love you so much." Carlos started pulling back, slamming back in halfway through. After a few more thrusts, James started feeling rushes of pleasure, overriding any pain. He began raising his hips to meet Carlos, loving the feeling of Carlos filling him. Suddenly, Carlos lowered his hips slightly, thrusting in deeper than before.

"Ah! Oh God! Right there! That's it, right there!" James continued to moan out his compliments with every thrust, his prostate being hit dead center every time. "Harder, Babe, please!" Carlos started thrusting faster and deeper, almost completely pulling out before slamming right back in.

"Jaime, it's so good. You feel amazing!" Carlos reached between them and started stroking James' member again. Both could feel that familiar coiling sensation in their lower-stomachs, both moaning louder. Carlos leaned down and sucked on James neck and he thrusted and stroked James, occasionally squeezing.

"I'm so close, Babe! I think I'm gonna, Ah!" Before he could finish, James released himself all over the both of them, squeezing himself around Carlos' member. The feel of it all was too much.

"Oh! Madre de Dios!" Carlos spilled himself into James, Filling the taller brunette completely. Both continued to pant for several minutes before Carlos slowly pulled out, collapsing next to James. He turned on his side, pushing his back against James, feeling the remains of his first climax between them. But he didn't care. James wrapped his arms around the Latino.

"That was amazing, Carlos. It's definitely the best night of my life." James leaned down and kissed Carlos sweetly, barely keeping his eyes open. "I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Jaime. So much." Both smiled as they closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
